Theresa Fowler: 9th Grade Fairy
by charminggwen
Summary: Theresa has a secret and Randy recently found out what it was. He and Howard decide to help Theresa find more about were she came from. On their adventure what things will happen? Will they meet the winx? Will Randy's secret be revealed? Will Viceroy figure out what was that thing with wings that he saw on a robot's video cam? Slight Randy/Theresa.


**A/N:** Second fanfic so I will take helpful criticism but please no flames. Anyway, I've always wanted to do a story like this so here it is! Thank you to IluvWinxandRandyCunningham for the support!

I do not own RC:9GN or Winx Club.

* * *

**Theresa Fowler 9th Grade Fairy **

**By Charminggwen**

* * *

Theresa Fowler. A girl who only had a few friends.

Theresa Fowler. A girl who had a small crush on Randy Cunningham.

Theresa Fowler. A girl who had a HUGE secret.

It wasn't just a simple secret like who she liked or something like that. It was much bigger than that. Only her best friend Debbie Kang knew what it was. Well, that is until a week ago…

_Flashback_

Theresa was walking home after school when it happened. She'd had a pretty good day. The Monster Klub meeting at lunch had been fun and she had gotten an A- on her math test. She was half way to her house when she heard a deep growl coming from the woods beside the road. Being the curious girl she was she went into the woods to investigate.

Line break

Somewhere in the middle of the woods Randy was sitting under a tree in the nomicon. He wanted to be in a place where no one would disturb him. Since he hadn't had enough time to finish learning about all the different ninja balls on Friday (Stanks Like Teen Spirit) he was finishing today.

_In the nomicon…._

Randy picked up a black ball with purple swirls on it. "What does this one do nomicon?" he asked. Words started appearing on the ground. "That one is special. Throw it at any opponent and it will temporally blind them for exactly 4 1/2 seconds." "So basically it's a Ninja Blinding Ball." replied Randy, "That's so bruce!" Suddenly the ground started shaking and he started to get sucked out of the nomicon.

When he finally regained full conscious he shook his head and looked at the nomicon. "What you do that for? There are still some balls I haven't tried out yet!" said Randy. That's when he heard it. A long, deep growl. He looked up. About 3 feet away from him was a giant robotic tiger with razor sharp teeth and claws. _And it was looking right at him. _"Good Kitty…" he said.

Before Randy could do anything the tiger pounced on him. **(Don't worry. The robot is very light and** **won't hurt Randy that badly.) **It pinned down his arms so he couldn't reach the ninja mask in his pocket. He did the only thing he could do, scream.

_Back to Theresa…. _

She was walking through the woods about to go back when she heard a loud scream followed by a growl. She sprinted in the direction of the noise. She soon came to a small clearing with a _robot tiger in it? _She hid behind a tree hoping it hadn't seen her. Then she realized something. The tiger had been on something. "_Or someone." _she thought. She peeked out behind the tree. She saw a foot sticking out from under the robot. _"Yep. That's_ _a person….what to do….."_ Theresa wondered. The thing is, she knew what she had to do…she just didn't want to do it. After hesitating for a moment

she took a deep breath and yelled, "Go Believix!"

_Back to Randy…._

_"Why is thing after me? Do I have the ninja suit on?" _ Randy thought. He looked himself over. He wasn't in the ninja suit. Suddenly he heard something that sounded like "Go believe if" and saw a bright blue and gold light coming from behind a tree. The robot must have heard the noise to because it looked away from Randy and towards the tree.

Suddenly a bright gold fire ball hit the robot. It put a hole in its stomach. It fell over beside Randy. Randy quickly stood up and looked in the direction that the fire ball came from.

* * *

Me: Clift Hanger! Sorry if I made you mad by stopping here!

Randy: Of course you made me mad! What did I see?

Me: You're just going to wait to find out.

Randy: *grumbles* Wonk.

Me: Anyway, bye!


End file.
